Vocal Rest
by civillove
Summary: Blaine is on vocal rest for an upcoming performance—which means he's not talking unless he absolutely has to and Sebastian can't stand it. Needless to say he makes it his mission to do everything he can to force Blaine to make noise. Dalton AU, One shot.


**Title**: Vocal Rest

**Pairing**: seblaine

**Summary**: Blaine is on vocal rest for an upcoming performance—which means he's not talking unless he absolutely has to and Sebastian can't stand it. Needless to say he makes it his mission to do everything he can to force Blaine to make noise. (Dalton AU)

**Type: **One-shot

**Rating**: Kinda porn (orgasm denial) without an actual plot and some fluff because angels NC-17

**Disclaimer**: If I owned anything do you really think Kurt and Blaine would be dating? I think not.

**Author's note**: Senior year at Dalton, Blaine and Kurt broke up so Blaine transferred back to his _home_—isn't that every Seblaine shipper's dream?

If Sebastian hates anything it's fucking Wednesdays.

Actually, if he has to rate a top three list of things that he can't tolerate it's his dad holding business meetings during the weekend when he's actually home (God forbid he actually spend _time _with his father on a non-professional level), running into Kurt Hummel at the Lima Bean (and by running into he just means seeing Kurt in general), and middles of the week, the bastard child—Wednesdays.

He doesn't understand the hype of getting to a Wednesday but Jeff and Nick always have bugs up their asses about reaching this part of the week like it's some sort of accomplishment, like they just won a Nationals trophy. He had to get through Monday and Tuesday to get here and he still has Thursday and Friday to go, stuck in the middle, the point where the days start to blend together, an ache settling low in his stomach to finish out the week, to sleep in, to spend time with his boyfriend—to listen to anything else that _isn't_ Nick and Jeff and 'thank God it's already Wednesday, right?'.

The only thing that has ever been good about Wednesdays in Sebastian's book is that he used to go to Hump Day at Scandals; something geared towards the middle of the week, free shots and how he would usually end up in the back of some guy's car having his cock sucked. Late Wednesday nights that turned into Thursday mornings—so, alright, he's not really sure that counts in Wednesday's favor.

Sebastian hesitates twice before he turns around and says something regrettably condensing because, fuck, he's supposed to be this better person now right? He takes a moment to weigh actual pros and cons in his head (something he's not used to doing) and considers reminding Jeff that the only reason he likes Wednesdays is because they don't have Warbler practice, which frees up Nick to blow him between coffee and studying French Revolutions. Right in the middle of the crowded hallway, has his mouth open to mention it, but then spots a sort of short, attractive, curly haired, bouncy and bright eyed boy down the hall and decides against it.

After all, he's _trying_ that whole being nice thing, isn't he?

He figures ignoring Nick and Jeff and their Wednesday crap is enough of a pointed reaction at this junction, quitting his personality is kind of like a step by step process and he keeps skipping steps and back peddling all at the same time…it's a work in progress and exhausting. He passes them without another word and heads down the hall towards Blaine, turning his shoulders to avoid bumping into people.

When his boyfriend sees him, a small smile crawls onto Sebastian's lips as the shorter instantly perks up, shoulders pulling back as he stands straight, tries to make himself taller in the crowd of students heading to class, tugging the bottom of his blazer as he makes his way towards him. Even though there's a smile to the corner of Blaine's mouth, there's a hint of something in his eyes that Sebastian doesn't like; a tiredness, there's a lack of that familiar spark he's used to, that missing bounce in his step that makes him look like he might burst into song at any moment.

"Hey," Blaine wraps his arms around Sebastian briefly, muscular arms squeezing his midsection, just long enough for him to push his face into the lapel of Sebastian's jacket.

He breathes deep and takes in the familiar scent of detergent and his boyfriend's expensive cologne ( hints of sharp and distinct spices), the interaction too short before he has to pull back.

Dalton may be calm and collected about public displays of affection, especially the tolerance that goes along with it that seriously lacks in other high schools, but that doesn't mean they can stand intertwined in the hallway during the change of classes like they might never see one another again. Blaine wishes that just _once _they could break the conduct and hold onto one another when he needs it in the middle of the day like this. In the middle of a very long, never ending Wednesday.

Sebastian doesn't need to ask to know something is off and he gently pulls Blaine by his elbow to a more secluded part of the hallway, the mouth of a doorway that opens up into a commons area that has a bunch of leather couches, a fireplace and pristine wooden tables built for studying. The room is void of students and all that surrounds them is the echoing of the last remnants of guys heading to their classes and doors closing.

"You alright?" Sebastian asks, doesn't need an answer to know but feels like fishing for specifics even though he's pretty sure nothing too problematic is going on behind those dark honey colored eyes.

Blaine sighs, a soft smirk, air filtering out of his nose. "Yeah," He clears his throat, a scratchy element to it that reminds Sebastian of a cat dragging it's claws along a carpeted post. "I think I'm getting sick."

He frowns, lifts his hand to lace his fingers in the wild curls licking the top of Blaine's neck, rubs his thumbs there in circular patterns because he knows how much the other likes it. He watches his boyfriend's eyes close for a moment, soaking in the touch to the point where Sebastian thinks Blaine might actually start purring soon.

"I stayed up last night to work on a number idea for our Warbler meeting tomorrow since I have to finish a paper tonight…I didn't think anything of it until I woke up this morning."

"You seemed _perfectly _alright this morning." Sebastian points out, a suggestive edge to his voice—his tone conjuring up images of them waking up together, lips over skin, sounds vibrating against the walls, and fingers digging and making marks.

Sebastian's thoughts travel back to the early morning upon waking up, bodies intertwined and laced, sun peeking in through the thick blue curtains, warming the sheets and their skin, Blaine moving under the covers, tongue dragging across his flesh and sucking hickies into the soft skin of his inner thigh. He clears his throat and shakes the thoughts that are clouding his brain, trying to focus-the circular mark hidden beneath his gray slacks burning hot with the memory of it all.

Blaine seems to know what he's thinking about because he gently squeezes his sides and rolls his eyes, the prettiest of blushes dusting his cheekbones. "Well I meant _after _that…I haven't felt right since I left this morning." He clears his throat again before a crackly sensation builds up and affects what he's trying to say.

Sebastian hums, weighs his options again in his head, wonders if he should skip his study period and pull Blaine back to their room and make him sleep. The shorter is never one to miss classes but he looks miserable; horrible dark bags are giving his handsome face a sunken look, the honey color in his eyes resembling more of a putrid yellow than a bright gold, a misplaced flush to his cheeks and to top it all off, it sounds like he's got pieces of crumpled plastic clashing together in his throat every time he talks.

"I should probably go on some sort of vocal rest." Blaine thinks out loud before Sebastian can say anything.

Sebastian stares at him. "…Vocal rest."

"Well…we're performing for Lemon Valley this week and I want to make sure my vocal chords are in mint condition. Maybe I can find some Mint tea or honey for my throat."

Sebastian hasn't gotten past the fact that Blaine wants to go on vocal rest; the dramatics of it is making his head spin. Vocal rest. The whole nine yards of not speaking, at all, for more than two days at a time. He can't imagine what it'll be like for their dorm room to be filled with utter silence—Blaine is always making some sort of noise. He sings in the shower, hums while he gets dressed or does his homework, chatters on and on about every odd and end thing that catches his attention and instantly wants to share things with Sebastian while they curl around each other in bed or even simple small talk...not to mention the _sounds _that come out of his throat when Sebastian has his lips around the other's cock.

Silence.

Silence from Blaine Anderson.

He's not interested in the slightest.

"Lemon Valley is an old folks home, I'm pretty sure we could move our mouths without making any noise and their hearing aids wouldn't be able to pick up the difference."

Blaine shoots him a look. "Sebastian."

"Blaine." He says right back in the same exasperated tone.

He lets a short smirk slide out before clicking his tongue off the roof of his mouth. "I have to take care of this before it gets worse. I'm prone to bronchitis." Blaine tugs at Sebastian's tie, smiling softly. "You don't want to lose your best singer for something as important as Regionals, do you?" He winks at him and Sebastian shakes his head.

"Please, like _you're _our secret weapon or something." He says with an eyeroll, a teasing tone hanging all over his words, his voice becoming softer as Blaine inches closer.

He pushes himself up on his toes, their lips ghosting over one another's as their foreheads rest together. Blaine sighs softly, breath tainted with mint and pressing suffocatingly against Sebastian's face. The taller hooks his arm around Blaine, drawing him closer, keeping him there, the place around them deserted to the point where he feels a false sense of privacy.

"Besides, it's not like you'll be able to keep quiet for more than two days...you can barely close your mouth during an _hour _longmovie." He points out, wanting to sweep in and steal a kiss when Blaine's lips purse into a pout.

Blaine's eyes narrow as his fingers jut out and gently tickle Sebastian's sides, the taller squirming a little out of his touch. He takes the moment where Blaine is off guard into his hands, molds it into something else, presses his boyfriend into the door jamb between the room and hallway that they're straddling. He steals that kiss that he's been thinking about, his lips gliding effortlessly against the soft, full skin of the shorter. It's innocent, warm, inviting but hints at so much more, an invisible string lacing their lives together as Sebastian's fingers dig into Blaine's lower back.

A soft noise, something that sounds a lot like _mmph _vibrates between their lips. A low chuckle reverberates deep in Sebastian's throat, the noise instantly proving the fact that Blaine is incapable of keeping sounds to himself. His boyfriend seems to realize the mistake as well because when he pulls back his cheeks are tinted with the slightest of blushes, almost normalizing the tone of his skin, the paleness nearly gone.

Blaine puts his hand up as he opens his mouth to say something, telling him not say a word if he knows what's good for him. Sebastian merely smiles instead, knows he's right and really, that's all he needs.

"I can easily do the vocal rest if I need to," Blaine sing songs, glancing at the time before looking back at his boyfriend, who has taken an easy stance against the opposite door jam, hands stuffed in his pockets. Sebastian feels distracted while the other speaks, eyes wandering to his lips and images of them all over his body just from this morning. Besides, it sounds like Blaine is trying to convince _himself _more than anything at this point.

Sebastian's eyes flicker up as Blaine moves forward, hand on his chest, finger playing with a button on his dress shirt, body pressed close, lips grazing his. "Besides, I'm _really _determined when I want to be."

Blaine presses into him, hips slotting into place, he can feel him breathe against him, ribs digging into his chest, lips brushing, breath tickling his skin, close enough for a kiss but not amounting to anything. Sebastian's stomach plummets into circling swirls (he refuses to call that shit butterflies) and hazy electricity links them together even after his boyfriend pulls back. A small, smug smile is on his lips at what Sebastian can only guess is his semi-flustered disposition.

_Yeah, yeah. Congratulations Blaine Anderson, you know how to be a cock tease._

Sebastian shakes his head, manages a glare, and watches those hips sashay down the hall, eyes drawn to his ass until he disappears around the corner.

Sebastian runs a hand through his hair. "_I'm really determined when I want to be." _He licks his lips, contemplating the next few days of this so called vocal rest. He feels a small smirk pull at his lips; determination coursing through his veins. Yeah, determination. Well, same here.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Blaine knows Sebastian is up to something.

It's not so much that his boyfriend has confirmed it one way or another but just the sheer fact that Blaine _knows _him so well. He knows that his silence is a little off-putting but he's done this same routine the last time he was sick and it worked like a charm. Vocal rest for two days plus a lot of mint tea with honey had been the perfect medicine. So why dismiss something he knew worked just because his boyfriend doesn't like it? Maybe that is what has him so confused-he expected a little bit of backlash from Sebastian; thinking the heated conversation about determination in the hallway yesterday had set off a silent (get it?) war between the two of them.

But a day is nearly gone and passed with no opposition from his boyfriend.

So he's confused, to say the least.

But he guesses he shouldn't complain. Maybe Sebastian is really changing into more of a decent person—who Blaine is convinced was there all along anyways...just buried underneath his ego, pride and sarcastic remarks.

He looks up from his French homework as Sebastian comes into their dorm, shrugging off his satchel and blazer, kicking off his shoes before walking across the room to where Blaine is seated on the other's bed, curled up in blankets, resting against the headboard. His boyfriend kisses his forehead and sits down next to him, handing him a cup of tea in a plastic cup with an environmentally friendly cardboard sleeve hugging the midsection.

"How you feeling?" Sebastian asks, sighing softly a moment later as he realizes he won't get an answer.

Blaine smiles sympathetically and turns to a blank page in the back of his notebook and quickly scribbles down: _I'm okay, how are you? _

Sebastian reads over it quickly before huffing. "I'm dating Helen Keller but I'm fine."

He almost chuckles but no sound escapes, just a bit of air out of his nose, sounds like a mix between a scoff and a smirk. He writes in perfectly scripted handwriting: _She was blind and deaf, dummy. She could talk._

He rolls his eyes, muttering a 'whatever' before stealing Blaine's tea for a small sip. He scrunches his nose. "Too much honey, I should have put some cinnamon in this."

Pencil scraping against paper: _I think it's good :) _

"I think this vocal rest has gone on long enough." Sebastian says wryly, handing the cup back to his boyfriend. "Come on, B, two days of no talking is not going magically prevent you from getting bronchitis."

Blaine huffs and shakes his head, going to write something else but Sebastian already knows what he's going to say and swats the notebook with his hand.

"I admire you wanting to be brand new for this old folks home on Sunday but Regionals is still a while away. You could _talk _and still get better by then. This whole silent treatment business for two days or more is a bit much and to be honest it's aggravating."

Something lights up in Blaine's eyes, that determination conversation replaying as he shakes his head, crosses his arms over his chest, sort of glares at him and sets his jaw. _No_. Sebastian leans back, eyes trailing over his face and stance that he's taken in bed. His tongue clicks off the roof of his mouth before he smirks softly. Blaine swallows, realizing that he's awakened Sebastian's determination as well, that need of his to _win_, his metaphorical backbone straightening as he sits up a little.

"No?" Sebastian asks, his fingers trailing along Blaine's leg, walking with his pointer and middle finger up the length of his thigh, eyes never leaving his face.

Blaine's nervous now because no matter how much he actually wants to say silent, to make sure his voice stays rested and ready to be recharged in a few days-his boyfriend is _really _good at persuasion. And he's afraid that this hint of dark green in Sebastian's eyes, alluding to something more to come, will make his so called 'determination' nearly improbable.

"If you want to play this determination game that's fine by me, Anderson." He pushes the notebook Blaine was writing on out of his hands, the French book open on his lap following it to the floor a moment later. Sebastian moves easily, glides across him like a light breeze, straddles his lap and leans forward to take the cup out of his hands to set on the nightstand next to them. His breath presses against his face, smells like mint and a hint of honey. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Before Blaine can even consider if he's made a horrible mistake or not Sebastian's lips are on his, prodding his own open with his tongue and tracing the inside of his mouth as his hips grind down onto Blaine's. A choked gasp crawls up his throat but he suppresses it, his hands shooting out to grab onto Sebastian's hips and squeeze them in protest. His boyfriend smirks, hands moving to bury his fingers in his curls and drag him forward, locking their pelvises in such a way that Blaine can feel how hard Sebastian is against his own growing erection. They kiss for a long while, their hips moving against one another's like choppy waves in an ocean, Blaine's fingers digging into Sebastian's back before yanking his dress shirt out of his pants to slide the palms of his hands along soft heated skin.

Sebastian pulls back after a moment to catch his breath, leaving Blaine panting gently against his mouth, teeth dragging along his boyfriend's lower lip. The taller hums, playing with the white collar of Blaine's sleep shirt before sinking down in bed, pulling the covers back.

"Hips up, baby."

Blaine does what he's told; lifting his hips a little so Sebastian can take off his pajama pants in one smooth action, the cool rush of air creating goosebumps along his thighs. Sebastian separates his legs, lies between them, mouthing at the soft skin of his inner right leg. This definitely isn't what he expects Sebastian to do after that 'don't say I didn't warn you' statement; a blowjob sounding like a reward more than anything else at this point. A whine builds up in his chest but he swallows it, runs his fingers through his boyfriend's hair instead, cock jerking in his boxer briefs as he contemplates the other's mouth on him—anticipation swirling in his stomach.

This one of those times that Blaine glad he's dating Sebastian-the other knows him better than anyone, especially when it comes to stuff like this. He doesn't need to waste time directing him or telling him what he likes-Sebastian just _knows_. He watches the other kiss down his stomach, nose dipping into his belly button, a harsh shudder working its way down his spine. He tugs Sebastian's hair, the other pausing before looking up at him, a grin on his face that makes Blaine roll his eyes. The tip of Sebastian's nose dances along his side as he presses kisses into his skin, tracing the contour of freckles that pepper along one of his ribs-and Blaine jerks, a small gasp leaving his lips-Sebastian _knows _that he's ticklish there. He looks down to see the other smirk, his fingers squeezing his hips hard enough to leave an indentation, amusement flickering in those lust-tinted green eyes.

His brow furrows a moment before he has to bite his lip, hard, to keep any sound from escaping as Sebastian's tongue paints a line from his belly button to the soft hair leading into his boxer briefs. He has a bit of shame in admitting that he's rather loud during...sexual activities with his boyfriend. Sebastian always tells him its nothing to be embarrassed about, that some people just _are _louder than others and that it's sort of a turn on for him-the amount of noise Blaine makes when he's touching him. But usually Sebastian understands his embarrassment; the walls are thin and Blaine doesn't want every Tom, Dick and Harry on their floor to hear them when they're going to town in their room. He rubs circles into his skin, goes slower sometimes, kisses gently against his shoulder, forehead or collarbone, sometimes even his stomach-encourages silence because that's what make Blaine most comfortable. But he's not doing that this time.

He's _purposely _doing things that drive Blaine crazy, he _wants _him to make noise.

That little shit.

Sebastian moans softly before mouthing the outline of his cock through the material of his boxer briefs, tongue dampening the fabric. Blaine wants to protest or maybe not protest but _fuck-_say _something _as Sebastian pulls his boxers down, tongue ghosting down the vein pulsing on his cock as it jerks against his stomach but he knows he can't, knows that's exactly what his boyfriend wants him to do.

He opens and closes his mouth several times (he probably resembles some type of goddamn goldfish) as Sebastian's eyes flicker up to his, looking fucking gorgeous with his cock sliding into his mouth, his lips suckling on the tip. His hips jerk into his boyfriend's chest and he pulls back with a pop, looking far too satisfied with himself.

"What, baby?" Sebastian asks innocently, fingers prying between the cheeks of his ass to press against a circle of muscles. He's not near ready for that and the slight burn causes Blaine's stomach to jump up into his throat, a mixture of pain and pleasure pulsing in his chest-a groan clawing against his voice box-

"What's the matter?" He teases, pressing again as he leans down and mouths at his balls. Fuckfuck_fuck_- "You look like you want to say something..." He trails off and smiles, making Blaine glare at him with any ounce of energy that he's not using to keep his sounds to himself.

_Fuck you_ is the first intelligible thought he has but it stays on his tongue; besides, by the look on Sebastian's face Blaine can tell he's gathered what he's trying not to say anyways. The taller chuckles and refocuses his attention on what he was doing in the first place, leans down and playfully teases the tip of Blaine's cock as his fingers rub circles at his entrance. There's this tortuously slow few moments before Sebastian finally takes him whole, his cock easily sliding into his mouth and hitting the back of his throat.

Blaine wants to whimper as Sebastian starts to suck, his cheeks hollowing out as his fingers play with his balls before traveling down South again. His boyfriend is _far _too good at this, King of fucking Blowjobs-he's actually glad he's not talking at the moment because if that would have slipped from his mouth he's pretty sure he'd never live it down, Sebastian's ego big enough to fill a room as it is. The amount of teasing Sebastian has done earlier with his tongue has him ready to cum sooner than he's used to but he can feel it, the tingling in his balls, his lower stomach tightening as his cock jerks-his body tenses _and-_

Nothing.

Sebastian pulls back with an obnoxious pop, grinning up at him and licking his lips. Blaine is panting wildly, curls unruly on top of his head from dragging against the headboard and pillow propped up behind him, eyes wide and pupils blown, lips red from licking and biting...

and his boyfriend just looks at him, eyebrows raising like he's confused. "What?"

Blaine stares at him a long moment before swallowing. He huffs as his cock throbs against his stomach, the head dribbling precum against his white t-shirt and turning slightly red from lack of contact.

"Ohh," Sebastian trails off, looking down at Blaine's cock like he's checking a text message on his goddamn phone; so nonchalant that he wants to scream. "Want something?"

Blaine glares at him.

His boyfriend smirks before gently blowing on Blaine's cock, making it jerk up in interest as his hips swivel, begging for some sort of contact. He nearly groans in pleasure and thankyou_God _as Sebastian closes his mouth around him again, sucking hard and fast, his one hand shifting between pressing on his hole and squeezing his balls. Fuck he's going to cum-it doesn't take him long to get revved up all over again, that hot burning pleasure boiling in his stomach three seconds away from being _released-_

He chokes on a sound in his throat as Sebastian doesn't let him cum again, his body squirming beneath his boyfriend's long legs as an urge to whine stacks up in his chest. His cock is absolutely jerking in earnest now, wondering what the fuck is going on as Blaine pants heavily, eyes squeezing shut as Sebastian's hand wraps around the base of his dick.

"Sorry, what was that?" Sebastian asks, voice having a sing song quality to it that Blaine usually loves but now can't stand.

Blaine pries his eyes open and bites his lip hard, his breath still coming out in short bursts as his hips jerk up. All Sebastian does is smile.

Sebastian leans up and kisses Blaine's neck, tongue circling his pulse point tasting a bit of sweat from the exertion of it all and his familiar cologne with a mixture of soap. He nips at his ear before kissing up his jaw, his hand starting slow movements up and down his cock, pausing every so often to run his thumb over his head, Blaine's thighs quivering each time with the contact.

"What's the matter?" He asks against his lips, smiling the whole fucking time like the cat who ate the canary. _Bastard_. "You look like you want to say something."

Blaine is _this _close to exploding, literally stuck on the edge of cumming and opening his mouth to beg Sebastian to let him. His mouth opens and closes once, Sebastian taking the opportunity to twist his wrist and grind his own hard on into Blaine's thigh, kissing his pretty pink lips as the shorter squirms beneath him. He shakes his head defiantly but his determination is buckling, the need and urge for release fluttering in his stomach as Sebastian quickens his motions only to slow them again.

He can't take it much longer, his hands falling uselessly to his sides to gather the sheets between his fingers as Sebastian sucks a hickey into his collarbone, his wrist turning perfectly, thumb circling the tip of his cock and _fuck-_

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart."

His voice crawls up his throat and reverberates, a loud drawn out groan before he can stop it, his fingers tugging at the sheets as his hips grind up uselessly into Sebastian's body. He's already lost, can tell by the way Sebastian is fucking grinning above him, leaning down to kiss along the strong line of his jaw. But he's not going to finish him off until he _says _it-his strong willed determination cracks, evaporates into particles, a strangled whine leaves his mouth next before his hands latch onto his boyfriend's hips-another sound, his nerve endings frayed, mouth dry, bursts of pleasure shooting up his spine as his legs shake and fuck he _needs_ it-

"Sebastian I swear to God if you don't stop being a fucking _tease_-" He chokes out, nearly yells it, the sound vibrating in his ears.

The volume surprises Sebastian but it doesn't stop him from chuckling, leaning down close until his lips are brushing Blaine's. "Easy killer, why didn't you just say so?" He teases.

With the flick of his wrist and quickening strokes, his thumb brushing his head a few times, Blaine cums, hard and fast with a series of strangled whimpers, loudly moans Sebastian's name in pleasure. The taller smirks, places open mouthed kisses along Blaine's neck as strings of white decorate his dress shirt and Sebastian's fist. He comes down slow from his high, panting heavily as swirls of bliss lick at his nerve endings, rolling through his body like slow waves inside of him as he closes his eyes. With shaky hands Sebastian takes himself out of his pants, moaning softly as he strokes himself to his own finish above Blaine, looking down at him and biting his lip at how much of a wreck his boyfriend is.

"Fuck." Sebastian says softly, looks down at his white dress shirt stained with his own cum and a mixture of Blaine's. He bites his lip and breathes out, taking it off to throw onto the floor. He'll worry about washing it in a minute and collapses next to his boyfriend who can barely open his eyes.

Blaine hums softly, turns just a little and presses his face into Sebastian's neck, can feel the pitter patter of his pulse point against the bridge of his nose, the taller snaking his arm under his boyfriend's form to pull him closer. Blaine realizes he's probably a mess right now, he needs to clean up, but his heart is still pounding a mile a minute, voice rough, cock sensitive from being edged for so long and his legs feel like jello. He needs a few minutes of just lying there in his boyfriend's embrace.

"You suck." He manages to mutter, a low chuckle vibrating Sebastian's chest.

"I know I do," He smirks, "Expertisely, I might add."

Blaine rolls his eyes, puts his arm around Sebastian's stomach. "That's not a word." His voice is sleepy, fading fast; he turns his head and presses his lips into his boyfriend's shoulder.

Sebastian raises his hand and runs his fingers through Blaine's curls, which are dampened with sweat. "Go to sleep."

Blaine hums a response and shifts in bed, his fingers playing with the belt loop on Sebastian's slacks as he drifts in and out. Silence echoes in Sebastian's ears and he smirks softly after a moment and rubs the back of Blaine's neck with his pointer finger and thumb.

"You might need some vocal rest after all that loud ass moaning."

Blaine huffs. "Shut up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jeff lifts his head from Nick's chest as they lay curled up in bed, watching a movie, eyes glancing over at the wall that separates their room from the room next door. The loud muffled noises of moans and groans have stuttered to a stop, the only sound now just coming from their television.

Nick smirks from above him, running his fingers through the blonde's hair. "Told you Sebastian would win. That boy has determination coming out of his ears."

Jeff grumbles and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He mumbles before pushing a ten dollar bill into Nick's open hand.


End file.
